


your forever is all that i need

by thechaoscryptid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Cat adoption, Christmas Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid
Summary: “I never really pictured myself enjoying something like this,” he says, bending low to whisper in Felix’s ear as he adjusts his hand on Felix’s waist. “The whole...domestic thing was always so far out of my reach, and I just didn’t get it, you know?”“It’s not like you had fantastic role models,” Felix says.“But now I have you.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	your forever is all that i need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver__Niko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/gifts).



> For the Sylvix secret Santa 2020! Many thanks to Oliver_niko for the phenomenal prompts, please enjoy two soft lads ❤️❤️
> 
> The title comes from Sleeping With Sirens' "Scene One-James Dean and Aubrey Hepburn," and I listened to Train's Marry Me an absolutely stupid amount of times for mood music

It’s light out when Felix wakes to Sylvain’s voice, muffled through the bedroom door. He’s not lucid enough to make out anything that’s being said and when he’s only seconds away from falling asleep again, whatever it is doesn’t really matter. Sylvain’ll tell him if it’s anything important.

He lays in bed, luxuriating in Sylvain’s lingering warmth with his eyes shut and face buried until Sylvain returns. “Fe,” he whispers.

The word warms Felix just as well as the light from the window, its warm golden glow turning the other man into a sleep-roughed angel as Felix cracks an eye. He bears witness to Sylvain’s smile first—a  _ real  _ one. Genuine. Elegant, almost; the bow of his lips begs to be touched, and so before anything else, Felix noses forward to seek out the soft sigh Sylvain always breathes into their first kiss of the day.

“Morning to you, too,” Sylvain continues, soft enough to not disturb the sanctity of the moment. 

Felix, on the other hand, grunts as he buries his face in Sylvain’s neck, head tucked neatly below the scratch of Sylvain’s stubble. “Early?”

Sylvain’s fingers track idle patterns up and down Felix’s spine as he shakes his head once, hums out a negative. “Almost ten.”

“When’s your plane leave?”

“About ten minutes ago,” Sylvain says, so nonchalantly that Felix doesn’t think twice about it until his mind catches up and he bolts upright.

“Did you switch flights? Forget?” he says. “Why didn’t you— What about—”

Sylvain silences him with just a finger and a look, fonder than Felix thinks he’s ever seen from him (which says a lot—with Felix, Sylvain always wears his heart on his sleeve, and it’s a heart full of devotion). “I talked to Claude,” he says, pulling the finger away only to rest his palm against Felix’s cheek as Felix’s brow knits. “I told him I needed an extra few days.”

“Why?”

“Reason’s right in front of me, sweetheart.” Sylvain’s eyes dip down to Felix’s lips just before he draws Felix close, grinning onto his cheek. “I couldn’t let you go yet.”

Felix flushes all the way down into his chest, but says nothing; he only stares into eyes that hold a world full of secrets and also—no matter how hard won—serenity. It’s too early for anger, and it’s not like he could be truly angry about extra time anyway.

Never with Sylvain.

There’s a pleasant ache in his hips as he lays back down, marks littered across his chest and shoulders from when he’d begged for a tangible reminder of Sylvain’s love. Sylvain traces them carefully, first with his fingers and then with his mouth, thoroughly distracting Felix from all the questions dancing on his tongue.

“You’re cheating,” he says, but doesn’t stop him.

“Barely touched you,” Sylvain mumbles into his chest.

“Mm.” Felix relaxes by degrees, shimmies down to rest against Sylvain’s chest as he lets the rest of the world fall to the wayside. Sylvain’s breathing is even, the beat of his heart a gentle sound in Felix’s ears interrupted only by the shuffle of blankets as Sylvain tucks the comforter closer around them. 

“I was thinking we could go see Kita,” Sylvain says after a time. His hand splays across Felix’s hip to pull him closer, and Felix smirks.

“I think you love her more than me,” he teases, and Sylvain replies  _ Impossible  _ so quickly that he’s either rehearsed it or didn’t think about it at all. Either way, affection blooms in Felix’s chest because if he’s going to be outbid for Sylvain’s feelings, there are worse things to lose to than a loud-mouthed kitten with a penchant for dipping paws in coffee.

“I don’t mind,” Felix continues. “I just need to—” He breaks off, covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawns. “Goddess, need to wake up first.”

Sylvain hums. “Want some help with that?”

“Sylvain, if you pull the blankets off of me—”

“I was thinking something that won’t get me killed,” Sylvain says. He pulls Felix’s hand down to where he’s half-hard, raises an eyebrow in question.

Felix slides the hand back up Sylvain’s chest and settles on top of him, lazily mouthing at the line of his jaw before shaking his head. “I want tea.”

“In bed?”

“Wherever you are,” Felix mumbles. Arching his back when Sylvain lightly drags blunt nails down his spine, he shivers. “And a shower.”

“Tea in the shower, got it,” Sylvain says, and Felix gives his shoulder a half-hearted shove as he faceplants into the pillow.

“Fuck off, it’s early.”

“Off I fuck, then.” Sylvain deposits Felix on the bed, taking care to wrap him in the blanket before getting up and stretching in the sunlight. When he glances back, there’s mirth in his eyes. “Coming?”

“Mn.”

“I’ll put sugar in yours~”

“What was that about not getting killed?” Felix asks the pillow, but rouses himself to wrap around Sylvain’s back and be all but dragged into the kitchen. He stays there, face buried in the crook of Sylvain’s shoulder, as Sylvain prepares it for him, and sighs when Sylvain points out all the snow on the ground outside.

“I’m taking you out to look at the lights later,” Sylvain says, “and you’re going to say yes, because you haven’t been yet this season.  _ And—”  _ He lays a finger over Felix’s lips, open to protest. “I know you’re going to complain, but you  _ always  _ get over it.”

Felix brings his mug to his lips and growls, but doesn’t deny it. No matter how busy, how much contrived holiday cheer there is to loathe, how can he truly hate it when Sylvain’s there? When red, green, silver, and gold make him into a living mosaic crafted specifically to tug at Felix’s heartstrings?

“Say you like it.”

“No.”

“Say you like me?”

Tsking, Felix brushes a few strands of hair out of Sylvain’s eyes. “Fish for anything more and I’ll have to start calling you Professor,” he says. Then, “But I love you anyway.”

Sylvain grins and leans into the touch, and Felix’s heart stutters. He lets himself be removed so Sylvain can go about fixing his coffee—one of the  _ many  _ things Felix swore he’d never have before Sylvain showed him differently—and as Sylvain idly chatters about what he wants to do in the extra three days they’ve got (the highlights include more Christmas lunacy and fucking Felix until he can’t see straight), Felix amends.

“Not anyway,” he says.

“Huh?”

Felix clears his throat and stares down at the pattern on the floor. “I love you all the time. Not anyway.”

“Oh.” Sylvain blinks, ducks his head, and Felix watches as pink spreads throughout his skin. 

It hits Felix then, fully and harder than it ever has before: Sylvain’s it for him. Past, present, future.

Always.

He doesn’t realize he’s gone slack-jawed until Sylvain puts half a piece of buttered toast between his lips. “I know I’m a stunner, but I didn’t realize you took that so seriously,” Sylvain snickers, like Felix’s world hasn’t just tilted on its axis. “Come on, eat. We’ve got places to be.”

“Right,” Felix mumbles after swallowing. He sits on the thought as they go about their morning routines: he showers while Sylvain knocks back breakfast, and Sylvain’s out of the shower just in time to insist on helping Felix rub scar gel into his chest.

_ (Any excuse to touch me,  _ Felix grumbles, and Sylvain feels him up in earnest to hammer home the point.)

Sylvain takes his time combing through Felix’s hair, carefully detangling before running his fingers through it and scratching lightly at Felix’s scalp. “How do you want it?” he asks, meeting Felix’s eyes in the mirror.

“Braid.”

“Mhmm.” Sylvain fluffs the strands and begins, working his way down. He hums as he goes, some carol Felix vaguely recognizes. His fingers are warm and strong, tugging with just the right amount of pressure until he’s begging the ponytail off of Felix’s wrist and pronouncing him good to go. 

“And we’re  _ going  _ where, exactly?” Felix asks as they pull on boots, coats, and hats. He fixes Sylvain’s collar and looks him in the eye, daring him to say anything other than  _ Out to see Kita, then lights. _

__ “Shopping,” Sylvain says, tugging on Felix’s braid. When Felix groans, he shakes his head. “I promise it won’t be so bad, Fe.”

“It’s always bad,” Felix says.

“Trust me, I think you’ll enjoy this trip.” Sylvain presses Felix’s keys into his hand and ushers him out the door, and then they’re off. 

Felix doesn’t think much of it as Sylvain directs him through town, one hand on Felix’s thigh and the other pointing out all the small things Felix has grown accustomed to living in Garreg Mach.

(He thinks it’s not like much has changed since Sylvain left to pursue other opportunities, but apparently three years is enough that  _ Everything’s so  _ different,  _ Felix!) _

__ It’s not until they’re sitting in front of the pet store that he looks over, confused and halfway to vexed they’ve made such a detour. 

“I know I already gave you your presents, but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and you keep saying you miss having a cat.” Sylvain shrugs, then rubs at the back of his neck as he casts his gaze on the console between them. “And, well, you’re not great at letting yourself have things, and it’s my job to make sure you’re happy, so I thought…maybe?”

“I miss having a cat,” Felix says numbly.

“I mean, no pressure!” Sylvain backtracks. “It’s your choice, but you’re such a good owner, and I  _ know  _ the complex allows them, and there’s really no reason  _ not  _ to, and—oh—oh no, Fe, was that not—”

Felix swallows against the sudden lump in his throat and lurches across the console to wrap his arms around Sylvain’s neck. “You just want cat pictures,” he mumbles, and Sylvain laughs brightly as he hugs back.

“Absolutely no other motivation than cat pictures from you, you’re right,” he says, rubbing circles between Felix’s shoulder blades. “How are you so good at cutting to the point?”

“Thank you,” Felix whispers. There’s always been  _ something:  _ grief over Glenn at first, then school’s madness, then struggling to get back on his feet after surgery. Now, though… 

_ Sylvain’s right,  _ he reasons with himself.  _ There  _ are  _ no reasons not to. _

“Are you just going to sit here, or are we going to go in?” Sylvain teases gently.

Felix clears his throat and lets him go, grabbing his hand as they walk toward the doors. Inside is cheery and bright, all red and green and Christmasy, and Sylvain points to a Santa toy and tells Felix they should get one. 

“For destruction purposes, of course,” he says at Felix’s look. “I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of telling you to put—” He puts his hand over his heart and gasps dramatically. “You know,  _ festive stuff  _ in your space for any other purpose.”

Felix dumps not only Santa in the cart, but also a catnip-stuffed reindeer.

He and Sylvain wander through the aisles picking out litter to toys and everything in between. Sylvain pokes fun at the fact that Felix gets more excited about shopping for a beast than himself, and Felix whacks his arm with a toy fishing rod before kissing him. They finish, pay, load everything into the back of the car before Felix pauses.

“Did you ask Claude for more time just to get me a cat?” he asks.

“That was part of it.”

“What’s the other part?”

Sylvain tips his head to the side with a lazy smile and winks. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“You know I hate surprises,” Felix grouses. 

“I don’t think it’ll come as too much of a surprise, sweetheart.” Sylvain’s smile melts into something much fonder before he laces his fingers with Felix’s and pulls their knuckles to his lips. “Just trust me?”

“I do,” Felix says.

“All right, then,” Sylvain says, sinking into the passenger seat. “Come on, I told Ashe we’d be there by two.”

“Fuck,  _ they’re  _ in on this, too?” Felix asks.

“Please, Dedue was the one who suggested it when we went last week,” Sylvain says. “I’m just the humble messenger here to guide you in the right direction.”

“You’re the worst.”

“And for some reason you keep me around.”

Felix doesn’t deign to answer, only pulls out of the parking lot and all but flies toward Purrfectly Brewed. Sylvain’s right, as he often is—there’s been a hole in his heart ever since he left Aya behind in Faerghus years ago, and now that Sylvain’s called it out, that hole quickly becomes a yawning chasm to be filled with a feline.

Ashe is outside shoveling when they pull up, prepared with a wave and warm greeting. “Hey, guys! Dedue’s waiting inside with all your papers if you’re ready. Or, I mean, you could stay a while. Sylvain, you’re about ready to go back to Derdriu, right?”

Sylvain tosses an arm around Felix’s shoulder and pulls him flush against his side, and Felix leans into the warmth. “Decided to stay a while.”

“Did you, now?” Felix isn’t sure he likes the mischievous look in Ashe’s eyes, and when he says so, it only intensifies. “Like, a  _ while,  _ a while? Forev—”

“Three days,” Sylvain interrupts. 

“Aw, all right,” Ashe says. He ushers them inside and they’re immediately swarmed by a sea of fur, because the cats know Felix, and therefore know he can’t say no to extra chin scratches for everyone. They set themselves up in a booth, Kita on Sylvain’s lap and several cats perched on or around Felix as Dedue brings over drinks and the adoption paperwork.

Felix doesn’t mention Ashe’s questions until he’s done writing all his information down and has drained half of his tea. He’s not quite sure  _ how  _ to—what does forever mean, exactly? There’s too many answers and not enough information to draw any solid conclusions, and Sylvain chokes when he asks for clarification.

“Forever?” the other man wheezes, scaring Kita away. “I think you misheard.”

“I didn’t,” Felix says.

“Not even a chance?”

“Do you  _ want  _ to stay forever?” Felix counters. He clutches Mocha to his chest and presses his cheek to hers, her purring loud in his ear as he watches several different emotions play over Sylvain’s face. 

After several seconds, Sylvain manages to stutter out, “Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Felix arches a brow. “Is that the not-surprise?”

“No,” Sylvain says, slumping in visible relief. “No, not the not-surprise.” He snags Kita again and holds her close, buries his face in her neck with a quiet laugh. “Although, if you wanted me to, I’d… I’d be down for coming back.” He cracks an eye. “We could talk about it?”

“I want you to,” Felix blurts. “I want you to be here with me,” he says, because that’s the closest he’s going to get to  _ I want you by my side, always  _ today, and Sylvain needs to know that. “Stay.”

“Really?” 

Felix scoots out of his side of the booth to plaster himself against Sylvain, smiling hesitantly as he pushes his face into Sylvain’s sleeve. “Yeah, really. Someone’s gotta get up early to feed the monster.” He reaches to scratch Kita just below the ear. “We can figure it out.”

“That means sharing your bed,” Sylvain says.

“I’ll get you another blanket so you can stop stealing mine,” Felix says.

“Perfect, I think we’ve got all the logistics settled,” Sylvain snorts. He rests his free hand on Felix’s neck, rubbing gentle circles with his fingers as Felix melts. “Seriously, though—you mean it?”

“I mean it.” Felix watches Kita swat at the strings on Sylvain’s sweatshirt before she settles, blinking slowly at him and rubbing against his chest. “See? She thinks it’s a great idea.”

“She’s the one?” Sylvain asks.

“How could I say no to that face?” Felix says, clicking his tongue until she stretches for his affections too. “Besides, she loves you already.”

“We’ll see how much she loves me after I hold her for a car ride home,” Sylvain says. He beckons Ashe over to give him the paperwork and tells him they’ll be back in an hour or two to actually grab her. “We’ve gotta get everything set up first,” he explains. “I figure it’s better than letting her loose without any cat stuff in the house, right?”

Felix nods.

“Perfect,” Ashe says. “We’ll be waiting!”

It’s not until they’re back at the apartment and Sylvain’s kissing him senseless on the couch that it sinks in that this may— _ will,  _ he thinks—become a common occurrence. “Sylvain,” Felix breathes, nipping at Sylvain’s ear and coaxing out the sweetest sounds.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

“What’s the surprise?”

“Uh uh,” Sylvain says. He tips Felix’s head up and wags a finger that Felix thinks more than once about biting. “Not yet.”

“When?” Felix asks, threading his fingers through Sylvain’s hair and dipping down to suck a mark onto his collarbone. “Soon?”

“When I’m not ready to jump you,” Sylvain says. He lets out a soft moan when Felix licks at his pulse, then rests their foreheads together. “It’s about  _ atmosphere,  _ Felix.”

“Fuck atmosphere, I want to know.”

“Let me have my way,” Sylvain murmurs. He sits back, tugs Felix’s hips against his as he stares down. It’s unfair, really, that he looks so good regardless of how messy and rumpled he is.  _ Really  _ fucking unfair; he’s out here looking like lust personified while Felix feels his braid coming undone and his skin splotchy with desire.

He tells Sylvain as much.

“You don’t see yourself from my eyes,” Sylvain says. “I don’t think there’s a sight I love more.”

Felix puts his hands over his face, hiding from the bluntness and blatant adoration in the words. “Kita’s things,” he squeaks.

“Right,” Sylvain says. He lets Felix go and they drag everything inside, scattering toys throughout the living room and setting out food and water so she’s got something familiar to come home to. It’s a beautiful sight, if Felix is being honest with himself—he’s missed tripping over scratchers and feathers, and seeing Sylvain agonize over their placement under the lights he insisted on stringing from the ceiling (and the tree in the corner,  _ and  _ the weird snowman cutout he continues to insist came down the non-existent chimney) makes Felix’s chest ache in the best way. 

That feeling only grows when they bring Kita home. They let her loose in the bathroom, both sitting with her to reassure her as she checks things out. Sylvain curls up on the floor with his head in Felix’s lap, content to let himself be fussed over while he tries to lure Kita to him with treats and eager fingers.

When she does come, he lights up. “Hey, baby!” he coos. “C’mere! Yeah, that’s it, you remember me, right? Still me, even here~”

“She’s a cat, not a child,” Felix says softly, reaching to offer his hand as she sniffs around. 

“He says, like I haven’t caught him saying the same things to past cats,” Sylvain continues for him. He carefully tugs Kita forward, guides her up onto his chest, where she tucks herself into a loaf. “See? She likes it.”

“Cute,” Felix says.

“Aren’t I?”

“Always cuter with a cat on you,” Felix says, bending down to press his lips to Sylvain’s forehead before extricating himself to slip out and grab a toy. He shuts the door and leans against the wall, one hand over his mouth to cover the stupid smile he can’t hold back. His eyes slide shut as his head tips to the side, a soft laugh escaping him at the thought that this really  _ is  _ his life now.

Or will be, soon enough. 

“Fe, can we let her out?” Sylvain calls through the door. “She seems calm enough.”

“Just a second,” Felix says.

“One…”

When Felix opens the door, both peer at him with wide eyes. “Come on,” he says. “I’ll put a movie on.”

Kita eyes the door, then Felix, then Sylvain before scrambling off of Sylvain’s chest and rocketing toward the couch, skittering under it with her tail sticking out the back. Felix watches it poof when Sylvain crawls forward on the floor.

“Come up here and let her be,” Felix says from where he’s reclined against the cushions, patting beside him. “Let her come to you. What do you want to watch?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sylvain says. He flops down next to Felix, one hand on Felix’s thigh and the other draped down like he’s hoping Kita will take the bait. “Anything in mind?”

“We could finish Nightmare Before Christmas, because  _ someone  _ fell asleep halfway through last night.”

“It’s not my fault,” Sylvain whines. “Your lap’s just really comfortable, and you know I can’t resist when you play with my hair.”

It’s that and the fact he sleeps five hours on a good night, Felix knows, but he doesn’t press the matter. He puts the movie on and pulls one of several blankets he keeps on the couch over Sylvain, arranging them so Sylvain’s head’s pillowed on his thighs and within perfect petting distance. Sylvain grabs for his hand and they settle in, warm and content as Jack and Co. zip around the screen.

Felix doesn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the movie. He traces nonsensical patterns across Sylvain’s upper body, his touch soft and light as Sylvain nuzzles into him, and allows himself to indulge in the feeling of fulfillment that comes with the knowledge that he’s who Sylvain trusts to see him like this.

It’s not often he lets himself go, lets the carefully cultivated cool-boy facade drop, but when he’s with Felix, it vanishes. He’s not afraid to allow Felix to be his peace, and Felix isn’t afraid to admit he feels the same. 

“Syl,” he whispers when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. “Hey,  _ Sylvain.” _

__ “Huh?” Sylvain slurs, jerking his head up. “What?”

“Look.” Felix turns him toward where Kita’s prowling around the perimeter of the living room, her fur glowing in the light of the TV and tree. 

“Aw,” Sylvain says quietly. “Now who does that remind me of, checking all the corners?”

“I was  _ five—” _

__ “You were  _ convinced  _ I was going to trap you somehow when you came over, every time,” Sylvain mumbles, bringing Felix’s palm to his lips. “I just played the long game, and here you are, stuck with me.”

“Never stuck,” Felix says.

“Goddess, I love you.” Sylvain cups Felix’s cheek and guides his face down, lips ghosting over each other before he props himself up for a proper kiss. He takes his time, draws it out until all Felix knows is Sylvain’s weight against him and Sylvain’s breath in his lungs. When they part, Sylvain’s looking at him like he’s all the stars in the sky, and Felix aches again with the force of all that’s building inside his chest.

“What?” he asks fondly.

Sylvain shuffles down so his arms are folded on Felix’s legs and his chin’s settled on his arms. “I’m thinking.”

“About?”

“Changing plans,” Sylvain says, laying his head flat. “Maybe we go see the lights tomorrow, instead. I wanna stay here with you.”

“That’s fine,” Felix says.

Sylvain sighs and buries his head in his arms as the end credits begin to roll, and Felix begins to play with his hair again. “Keep doing that and I’ll fall asleep for real,” he mumbles.

“Still fine,” Felix tells him.

“Nooo, I had something to do,” Sylvain groans, pushing himself up to sit. “Grand plans.”

“They can’t wait a day?”

“I’m gonna be honest, I don’t even really want to wait another hour. Actually, hang on.” Sylvain untangles himself and pads into Felix’s room, rummaging around in his bag for something Felix doesn’t quite catch. When he comes back out, he pulls Felix up and into his arms to sway back and forth to imagined music by the light of the tree. 

“I never really pictured myself enjoying something like this,” he says, bending low to whisper in Felix’s ear as he adjusts his hand on Felix’s waist. “The whole... _ domestic  _ thing was always so far out of my reach, and I just didn’t  _ get  _ it, you know?”

“It’s not like you had fantastic role models,” Felix says.

“But now I have you.” 

“Yeah, I’m the  _ pinnacle  _ of romance,” Felix chuckles, laying his head against Sylvain’s chest. “What’s this about?”

Sylvain swallows hard and shoves his face against Felix’s neck before pulling away with a deep breath. He tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as he looks Felix up and down, then shoves a hand in his pocket. “Listen, Fe—you say that, but you’ve taught me a lot about love, and what it means to really  _ be  _ with someone.”

Felix swears his heart stops as Sylvain drops to one knee.

“You’ve always been there for me, and I want to keep learning what things  _ should _ be like with you,” Sylvain whispers, flipping open the lid on the box he pulls out. “If you’ll have me.”

If anyone asks later, Felix will swear up and down there’s no tears streaking his cheeks as he falls to his knees as well, draws Sylvain into his arms once again. “Saints, Sylvain, of course I’ll fucking have you,” he says. “Of  _ course.”  _ He all but climbs into Sylvain’s lap in his quest to get as close as possible, pressing his lips to every available inch of skin before Sylvain takes his hand and slips the ring on his finger.

“I almost asked earlier in the cafe,” Sylvain admits. “I almost asked right away when you woke up, but I didn’t—I wanted it to be special.” He hangs his head and huffs, glancing up from behind his hair when Felix makes a quiet noise. “Hm?”

“It was perfect,” Felix says.  _ “You’re _ perfect.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Felix says, hugging him tighter.

“Fuck, Fe...  _ Fuck!”  _ Sylvain murmurs, then yells, throwing Felix off and turning around. “We were having a  _ bonding moment,”  _ he hisses, and Felix peeks around his shoulder to see Kita with one paw outstretched, claws extended. “That  _ hurt.” _

__ Felix snickers, then stifles—poorly—a full laugh when Sylvain shoots him a sour look. “She just wanted in on the moment,” he says. “She’s part of the family now too, you know.”

“I think her claw is a part of my  _ ass _ now,” Sylvain groans, reaching a hand back in apology. “‘M sorry, baby, you surprised me.”

Felix holds out his arms and Kita dances around Sylvain to rub up against Felix’s fingers instead, meowing plaintively at him until he scratches just above her tail. “He’s harmless,” he says, “just loud sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“You’ll get used to it, though,” Felix continues over him, leaning into Sylvain even as he gives a half-hearted protest. “I certainly did, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
